Echanger sa place
by Inertie
Summary: Sébastian est transformé en humain par une jeune fille plus que douteuse. Notre Sebby est alors forcé de revoir son jugement sur l'être qu'il tient le moins en estime.. Cela promet d'être intéressant..
1. Chapter 1

Dans les ruelles sombres de Paris, une ombre glissait, silencieuse. La faim la tiraillait, elle devait manger à n'importe quel prix, au risque de se laisser emporter par la folie et se laisser guider uniquement par ses instincts primaires les plus dévastateurs.

La créature de l'ombre s'arrêta soudain. Elle venait de flairer une alléchante odeur : sa prochaine proie.

Elle devait faire vite, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de perdre le contrôle de sa raison. Elle s'élança. Suivant son odorat, elle sauta de toits en toits, trop rapide pour être vu par un œil humain. L'air frais de la nuit fouettant ses cheveux d'ébène.

Au bout de quelque minutes, la créature se figea devant une grande bâtisse au jardin mal entretenu. La lumière brillait uniquement sur une fenêtre. Elle sourie dangereusement en s'approchant de la lueur et entrepris d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour glisser discrètement à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs ne peux plus décoiffée, avec des yeux bleus embués de larmes, affalée sur son lit, dans une chambre monstrueusement mal ranger. Le sourire de l'ombre s'étira davantage devant cet affligeant spectacle. Car les humains sont affligeants..Tel des poulets sans grâce, ils se préoccupent de choses futiles, sombrent dans le désespoir pour peu de choses et se raccrochent à n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel prix.

C'est là que j'interviens songea-t-elle en ricanant.

Le ricanement en question interpella la jeune fille, qui releva légèrement la tête en dans une moue peu avenante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à chasser un pédophile de chez elle.

Elle venait de se prendre un râteau qu'elle qualifierait de ''pitoyable'' et était par conséquent au sommet de sa mauvaise humeur.

C'est pourquoi lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la vision d'un grand homme d'environ la vingtaine, vêtu d'un costume en queue de pie noire, aux cheveux de jais et ayant des pupille brillant d'un rouge carmins, elle ne réfléchit pas et alla se planter devant lui, bien que l'homme fasse deux tête de plus qu'elle. La jeune fille grogna

- Ayez l'obligeance de sortir de chez moi. Si vous voulez me violer, me voler de l'argent ou que sais-je encore, VEUILLEZ REVENIR PLUS TARD ! Termina t-elle en hurlant

L'homme -plutôt pas mal constata au passage la jeune fille- continuait de sourire tranquillement, nullement impressionné par la tirade de sa téméraire future proie. Le fille, elle, voyait la crise de nerfs arriver et commençait à trembler. Une aura noire commençait à l'envelopper..

-Je suis venu te proposer de faire un pacte avec moi, commença l'homme en relevant le menton de la jeune fille qui, malgré son énervement, écoutait attentivement l'individu.

-Je peux exaucer n'importe lequel de tes souhaits, continua-t-il, je peux accomplir le moindre de tes désirs. En contrepartie -il susurra ces mots à son oreille- tu devras m'offire ton âme après que ton souhait soit accompli.

Son menton toujours entre les mains de l'homme en noir, le fille ravala l'envie de cogner de mec et entrepris de réfléchir à sa proposition.

Comme ça il pourrait accomplir tous ses souhaits ? Même en cherchant bien, elle ne voyait aucun souhait ''important'' que pourrait accomplir l'homme Qui n'en était pas un, elle en était certaine. Et puis elle aimait moyen l'idée de mourir juste pour accomplir un souhait

-Vous êtes qui et quoi, au juste ? fit-elle en grommelant.

-Je suis un démon..Il laissa quelque seconde s'écouler pour créer un effet dramatique, je n'ai de nom que celui que vous me donnerez.. My Lady.

Bon.. Un démon.. Manquait plus que ça.

-Quel est le dernier nom que l'on t-a donné ?

Le démon fut surpris par cette demande, d'habitude les humain préféraient lui donner eux-mêmes un nom, cela leur donne l'illusion d'avoir du contrôle sur le diable.

-..Sébastian répondit il tout de même

-Alors, acceptez-vous ce pacte ? Repris le démon d'une voie doucereuse, sûr de la réponse de la plus jeune .Il se régalait d'avance de cette âme plus que prometteuse et espérait que son souhait serait rapide à exaucer.. Une âme pareil ne courrait pas les rues, et elle satisferait sa faim pour un bon moment. Il sentait déjà son arôme, un parfum sucré et fruité, un entrechoquement de bonheur intense et d'un désespoir ardent ainsi qu'un soupçon de..

-Navré mais non.

..Il resta sans voie pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Abasourdi était un bien faible mot pour le décrire.

Personne, PERSONNE n'avait refusé un pacte avec lui dans toute son existence de démon. Ce refus était pour le diable sa plus grosse humiliation, et Satan sait qu'il en avait eu.

Il était en train de mourir de faim, et si cette chieuse ne voulait pas passer de pacte, il obtiendrait son âme autrement.

-Dans ce cas, je me vois contraindre à utiliser la manière forte mademoiselle. fit le diable avec une lueur de folie dans son regard.

Le fille ne se laissa pas décontenancé lorsque de démon, qui n'était plus lui-même, aveuglé par la faim, la plaqua contre un mur en la soulevant du sol, une main à la base du cou. Elle eu un rictus. Il voulait la guerre ? Il l'aurait.

Elle ferma les yeux et libera toute sa rage.

Quelques oiseaux posés non loin sur un poteau électrique s'envolèrent, effrayés par une explosion retentissante venant d'une vieille bâtisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sébastian ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et des vertiges le prenaient, lui donnant la nausée. Après avoir attendu quelques instants pour que ses vertiges cessent, il essaya de se relever sur les coudes pour voir où il se trouvait.

Le brun se trouvait allongé dans un lit aux draps moelleux et confortables, dans une chambre inconnue éclairée par une grande fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi était-il allonger ici? Il ne se souvenait d'aucun événements de la veille..

Il tenta alors de sortir du lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici, se n'était pas normal qu'il se soit endormi -les démons ne dorment quasiment jamais- et qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la veille était aussi un fait étrange.

Sauf que, problème, ses jambes semblèrent se vider de leur force. Sébastian s'écroula sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se sentait bizarre, moins fort et grand qu'à l'accoutumé...

Pestant contre son état pour le moins inhabituel pour un être comme lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que de remonter dans le lit en s'accrochant aux couvertures et d'attendre Dieu sait quoi.

Sébastian commençait à somnoler à force d'attendre quand un grincement de porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Une fille d'environ seize ans entra dans la pièce, portant un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Sébastian, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne se rappelait plus quand..

-Heuu..Comment te sent-tu ? Fit l'adolescente, hésitante.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? Demanda le brun, ignorant royalement sa question.

La fille parut surprise, puis se mit à rigoler :

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Lui demanda-elle en gloussant, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Sébastian, qui détestait ne pas contrôler la situation.

Puis soudain vint une hypothèse angoissante au diable : Il n'aurait tout de même pas..Avec une adolescente ? Il était certes un démon, mais pas un pédophile !

Le voyant indécis et plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune fille décida d'éclaircir la situation. Elle était amusée d'avance de lui expliquer..

Cette dernière se racla la gorge.

- Hier, tu m'a proposé de passer un pacte, que j'ai refusé. Visiblement ce refus t'as contrarié.. Tu as donc décider de t'emparer de mon âme par la force. Seulement..tu es tombé sur la mauvaise proie pour ton repas, dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

''_Putain de merde..'' _Sébastian s'attendait désormais au pire..

-Il se trouve que je suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler ''un humain ordinaire''. Je possède certains pouvoirs, comme _inverser les rôles _entre autres, repris t-elle, donc, pour t'apprendre à t'en prendre à des humains sans défense.. En temps normal.

-Dites-moi clairement ce que vous m'avez fais ! cria Sébastian, qui n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense

-Tu es désormais un humain et moi un démon ! s'écria la folle, aux anges, car le brun en était convaincu: cette fille était complètement malade.

-Personne ne peux faire ça.. C'était impossible ! pensa t-il tout haut, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal

-''Impossible''.. Et c'est toi qui me dit ça.. soupira l'ado, Attends ! Je sais comment te convaincre !

Le brun regarda avec effarement la folle lui tendre un miroir..Satan, qu'a t-elle fait à mon visage.. Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda son reflet..

Et tachât de ne pas crier lorsqu'il le vit.

Il ressemblait à un adolescent ! Ses yeux avait perdus leur couleur sanguine pour du marrons cuivré très foncé. Sa peau était désormais d'une couleur acceptable, elle avait perdu toute sa pâleur, il pouvait même voir quelques imperfections sur son épiderme.

Seul ses cheveux restaient les mêmes : noirs, les deux mèches du devant plus longues que le reste.

Sébastian tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune fille, qui, désormais, avait les yeux rouges sang et des cheveux noirs et lisse, en exprimant parfaitement son envie de meurtre.

Il savait que désormais il n'était plus de taille face à elle, et qu'il ne servait à rien de la frapper, mais un bon regard noir made in Sebby ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal..

- Laissez moi seul.. finit-il par dire

L'ado obéit, ne voulant pas le brusquer au début.. Ca devait être un coup dur pour lui et elle n'était pas cruelle au point de l'emmerder maintenant qu'il était plus faible qu'elle.

Cependant, juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, elle lui annonça d'une petite voix :

-Je m'appelle Katia

Et elle ferma la porte.

Le brun resta prostré sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Le miroir était tombé à terre. Il était perdu, ne savait pas quoi faire. Bon. D'accord, il avait peut être abusé la veille, mais il avait tellement faim ! Il n'avait jamais eu recourt à la manière forte, préférant s'en tenir à ses maigres principes et passer un pacte.. Mais voilà il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne pour peté un câble

Humain..Il était humain.. Il était devenu l'être faible qui constituais son repas. L'être qu'il tenais le moins en estime. Avant, il se jouait et se moquait des sentiments des hommes, il les manipulais avec.

Mais maintenant qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de la détresse, il savait qu'il était déjà en train de revoir son jugement pour eux.

Après plusieurs heures ou secondes - il ne savait plus, ayant perdu la notion du temps - il se leva. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, ses jambes réussirent à le porter.

Sébastian se dirigea vers une grande glace. Il voulait s' observer en entier. Après tout, il allait vivre dans ce corps pendant..une durée indéterminée.

Il observa son reflet et remarqua en premier lieu qu'il était vêtu d'un ensemble de pyjama noir. Il ignorait où était passé son habituelle queue de pie qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter..

Il remarqua qu'il ressemblait à un adolescent d'environ seize ans, mais il restait assez grand pour cet âge.

A vrai dire, c'était lui, mais version junior. Sébastian avait gardé la même stature, dégageait la même aura mystérieuse. Mais il n'était plus le même, n'étant maintenant qu'un vulgaire adolescent.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il enleva ses vêtements. Le brun nota avec un petite pointe de soulagement qu'il avait gardé quelques muscles apparents. Soulagement qui se transforma en immense déception lorsqu'il aperçu son entrejambe.. Il haïssait cette fille.. Elle aurait au moins pu lui faire garder son apparence d'adulte !

Il remit rapidement ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Il avait deux mots à dire à Katia.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :  Merci à tous ceux qui me lise ! J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis pour mon histoire =) alors ptite review s'il vous plait !

Lorsque Katia sortie de la pièce à la demande de Sébastian, elle repartie en direction de sa propre chambre, complètement détruite par l'explosion dû à la libération de ses pouvoirs.

Tout en marchant dans les longs couloir de sa maison, qui était en fait un manoir, elle réfléchit aux évènements de la veille.

Bien qu'elle eut donné l'impression de savoir se qu'elle faisait, elle avait surtout agit sur un coup de tête. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment fonctionnait ses ''dons'' qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance, mais était au courant de leurs conséquences. L'adolescente n'avait juste jamais eu l'occasion de les utiliser car elle manquait de pratique.

_Echanger sa place_.. Katia avait eu peu de temps pour se décider à faire cette ''transformation'' mais n'avait de toute façon pas eu vraiment le choix. Le démon était en train de l'étrangler, et elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le repousser. C'était son seul moyen d'autodéfense.

Maintenant elle était une démone.. C'était étrange comme état. Elle sentait ses reflexes et sa force décuplés. Elle voyait, entendait et sentait tout. Et surtout, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être invincible, intouchable.

Mais derrière toutes ces facultés se cachait une ombre : elle ne ressentait quasiment aucun sentiments. Complètement insensible..

L'ado comptait remédier à ce léger problème, après tout, elle n'avait pas une grand-mère sorcière pour rien..

Katia s'arrêta, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre en ruine. Le mur donnant sur le dehors et une partie du plafond étaient détruis. Cela posera un léger problème pour dormir.. se dit-elle

Sans trop croire à un résultat satisfaisant (elle n'était pas menuisière après tout) elle commença à ramasser les gravas jonchés sur le sol et à les remettre comme un puzzle sur le mur en les enduisant de ciment pour les fixer. Puis commença à reconstruire le mur de plus en plus vite, bien que la jeune démone ne s'en aperçus pas.

Dix minutes plus tard elle se rendit compte que la pièce était de nouveau intacte. Elle ne se sentait même pas fatiguée.

-Whoh... J'ignorai que j'avais un talent caché pour la menuiserie fit-elle, sarcastique.

Soudain Katia se retourna. Elle venait d'entendre des bruits de pas. Se préparant à toute éventualité, elle sortie à pas de loup dans le couloir .En effet sa maison -très mal entretenue- attirait souvent les squatteurs. La fille, souvent aidée de sa grand mère qui rappliquait aussitôt, avait déjà dût en jeter en bon nombre hors de sa maison.

Arrivé à l'endroit où la personne marchait, la démone se cacha dans l'angle d'un mur et attendit le bon moment pour la neutraliser.

Sébastian errait dans ses couloirs depuis une vingtaine de minutes et n'arrivait toujours pas à se repérer, de plus, il ignorait où se trouvait Katia. Peut être était-elle partie ? songea t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se senti plaqué de force au sol par une masse. Sébastian émit un cri de protestation et se débâtit, en vain.

Putain de corps d'humain ! cria t-il mentalement.

-Sébastian ?! fit l'agresseur

-Ouich ché moii.. marmonna ce dernier, la tête écrasé contre le sol

-Désolé ! Vraiment désolé, je t'ai pris pour un squatteur ! s'écria Katia, car c'était elle, en remettant Sébastian sur ses pieds.

L'ex-démon fouetta violemment la main de Katia pour l'empêcher de le toucher tout en la toisant d'un regard noir.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine cracha-t-il, mademoiselle, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser..

Sa voix était proche du 0°, et Katia ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir des frisson d'appréhension.

-Allons nous assoir pour discuter répondit l'adolescente en désignant une pièce adjacente qui servait du petit salon.

Les deux protagonistes s'assirent face à face, le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre dans un silence de mort. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre parle, comme un duel silencieux.

Finalement Katia commença, acceptant sa défaite :

-Je comprend parfaitement que vous ayez des questions sur votre nouvelle..situation, néanmoins j'aimerai que vous sachiez, avant de commencer, que ce que j'ai fait, c'était de l'autodéfense...Accompagné d'une petite punition acheva-elle dans un sourire.

Sébastian mourrait d'envie de claquer cette gamine, mais se reteint, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Il fallait être très fin avec cette fille, pour qu'elle lui rende son statut de démon. Et lorsqu'il l'aura récupéré.. Cette gosse regrettera d'être née.

-Je n'était pas moi-même, la faim m'aveuglais. En temps normal je fait un pacte avec mes..collaborateurs et le respect jusqu'a la fin.

-Cependant permettez-moi de croire que vous n'avez pas vraiment l'habitude s'essuyer un refus. N'est ce pas ? ajouta-elle sarcastiquement

L'ex-démon se tendis de façon imperceptible et grinça des dents . Il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler ses mots !

-Et pour mon apparence ? repris-il en respirant lentement pour se détendre, étiez-vous _obligez _de me faire ressembler à un adolescent ?

Là Katia commença vraiment à rigoler sur son fauteuil.

-Ca..haha..C'est pour que l'on soient encore plus à..égalité. Et puis, c'est à l'adolescence que l'on ressent le plus de nouvelles sensations, cette apparence convenait donc mieux à votre punition.

Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre corps ?

-Non répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama la démone, rayonnante de joie.

Sébastian la regarda avec effarement. C'était une vraie démone cette conne !

-Tu sais, repris Katia en voyant la tête de Sébastian, Lorsque l'on est humain, nous ressentons toutes sortes de sentiment. Notre comportement est modelé grâce à eux. En tant que démon, tu ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que nous ressentons, c'est pourquoi je vais t'apprendre à ressentir et gérer ces émotions.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de vous pour m'en sortir ? Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de gérer mes émotion ? trancha-il. En plus d'être énervante cette fille se croyait indispensable..

Vous agissez comme un adolescent remarqua Katia dans un sourire,

Et sinon, oui, vous aurez besoin de moi pour vous en sortir, fit-elle plus sérieusement. Pour vos émotions, vous n'aurez pas le choix, vous en ressentirez, et si je ne suis pas là, vous ne saurez pas comment réagir face à elles.

Si vous partez, je vous garantis que vous reviendrez au bout de deux jours. Vous n'êtes plus un démon, mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête, vous ne pourrez pas vous débrouillez tout seul sans toit

Bien qu'énervé, Sébastian nota l'excellente répartie de la plus jeune, qui semblait bien mature pour son âge. Il dût avouer qu'elle avait raison, mais ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut..

Bon sang ! Il réagissait déjà comme un gamin devant ses parents. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus mature !

- Combien de temps comptez-vous me faire garder cette apparence ? dit-il à contrecœur.

-Tout dépendra de toi ! J'avais au début pensé à un an -elle sentit au même moment l'angoisse de Sébastian dans l'air- mais vu l'était actuel des choses, je crois que plusieurs années seront nécéssaire

Sébastian sentit en entendant cela ses yeux le piquer. Il portant la main à ses paupières et s'aperçus qu'elles étaient mouillées.

Lorsque Katia vit les yeux brillants de larme du brun et son air d'incompréhension. Elle eut pitié de lui. S'approchant doucement du fauteuil où il était assis, elle lui dit doucement :

-Sébastian, tu pleures.

Il faut avouer que cela faisant beaucoup à encaisser en quelques jours-pensa-elle. Evidemment elle avait mentit lorsqu'elle avait parlé de plusieurs années, mais ne lui dirait pas tout de suite. Elle voulait en faisant cela lui faire comprendre l'impuissance d'un être humain.

Sébastian sentait une boule dans sa gorge ainsi qu'un sentiment de vide..De la tristesse ? De l'impuissance ?

Il l'ignorait, mais détestait cette sensation ! Rien ne semblait la faire partir.

Son menton bougeait involontairement, et il était secoué par de discret tremblements.

Sa vision était troublé par ses larmes et lui bloquait la vue.

Puis soudain, des bras l'entourèrent dans une douce étreinte. Sébastian sursauta légèrement, puis se rassura en voyant Katia. C'était étrange, cette fille était la cause de son malheur, et pourtant il aimait bien cela. C'était sa première étreinte affective..

Presque inconsciemment, il nicha sa tête dans son épaule et ferma les yeux, laissant la douce chaleur remplacer sa tristesse.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
